First date
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: Finaly Nessie is old enough for her first date, and it's Jacob duty to make this an unforgettable evening. If Edward allows... R


I've said it before... none of the characters belong to me but to a more skilled writer

* * *

**First date**

* * *

She was beyond gorgeous; $angels must exist and I'm sure she is one of them. There's no other explanation.

Her bronze curls went pass her waist; her warm deep brown eyes always shined illuminating the whole room, her fair creamy skin, her full perfectly shaped lips and her adorable blush always made all the rest of the world seem dim and dull.

But not only had that mesmerized me, even when only eight years have passed from her birth her body was one of an eighteen year old girl. Just the age Bella had when I fell for her, and even when Bella was beautiful, she wasn't as stunning as Renesmee is.

I couldn't even have imagined feeling like I do, like I do for her.

Never thought I'll be eternally grateful to the bloodsucker for anything in my life, but looking at Renesmee made me feel like I had to kiss the floor in which the leech walked on.

_Vampire, vampire._

No leech or bloodsucker, because she was half and half, and I respected her, _every single part of her. _Not only I valued her, I loved her.

Hmmm, no, not love. Love doesn't cover my emotions towards her. I loved Bella, and in some way I will always love her, but my feelings for Renesmee were far beyond love, beyond lust or adoration. I don't even know what the fuck to name the feelings the girl awakens in me, it's like she's a goddess and I'm her helpless devotee, like she's a bright light and I'm a powerless mosquito.

"Hi Jacky" she said in her melodious perfect voice while flashing her flawless set of teeth, I adored the way she smiled at me, and even liked the way she said that ridiculous nickname, I don't know if it's a way of comeback because of the Nessie thing, I thought she liked it.

"Hi Nessie, you look" I eyed her completely stupefied by how sublime she looked, she was wearing the green dress I've given her last month, I just loved her in green, it was like looking at a forest muse "wow" I lamely added at last, she laughed and blushed lightly, luckily she never took anything I said in a bad way, she was so free spirited

"You look really attractive as well Jacky" I grinned proud at her appreciation, and reached out my hand to kiss hers in a yucky gentleman way like she was used to, after all being raised by an old fashioned and annoyingly well mannered dad had its bothersome details, I looked up and he was staring deadly at me, sending me daggers even in a more intimidating way than in all those years back with Bella. He frowned, his mouth unusually twisted and I could hear a growl that made everyone turn to him in the room. Not only he was an overprotective old fashioned father, he was an overprotective old fashioned _mindreading _father, it was annoying that I couldn't keep a secret from the leech.

Vampire, vampire.

"Jake" I heard her charming voice and turned to see Bella, she looked beautiful, as she always had, not that I liked her more in this vampire state than when she was human, indeed I still didn't like her scent that much and the lack of blush in her cheeks was something I'll miss now and then, luckily Renesmee was warm, smelled blissfully, and blushed almost as easily as her mother in her human days

"Hi Bells" I said to her and she hugged me tightly before turning to Renesmee and kissing her forehead, she looked at me again, her eyes no longer crimson and terrifying but golden, as Edward's, Alice's, Carlisle's and every other member of the Cullen family

"Take a good care of her Jake"

"As if you'd ever doubt it" she chuckled and in a blink of an eye Edward was standing next to her, eyeing me murderously

"If you even…"

"I know" I said as if I was the one that could read his mind, he was on edge, not only we were going to be for the first time in all Nessie's life out of his hearing radar and without 'parental supervision', but he couldn't keep tabs on us with Alice. I should feel sorry for him, I should _but_ it entertained me a little bit too much.

"If you dare…"

"I know" I repeated

"Edward" Bella said in an apprehensive tone making him shut up "Don't be out too late Jake, 10 pm top, ok?" Edward opened his eyes so wide that I was afraid they were just going to fall off his head.

"Ten seems like a really improper time for a young lady to be with a… gentleman" he said in his cocky always perfect composed and elegant way

"_Daddy, please?"_ Renesmee stepped in using her sweet voice to soften Edward, he flinched, just as it happened with Bella he was completely unable to deny something to his daughter, if she wasn't so intelligent and well behaved she'll probably be a spoiled brat.

"I still think ten it's unnecessarily late for a first date young lady" she pouted trying to convince him

"It's ok, I'll be here by nine" I interfered, I knew… for experience, it was better to play by Edward's rules; it'll make this date not the only one.

"Nine is perfect" Bella said before Edward could say anything else, and he knew it was better for him to agree, Nessie seemed not so pleased but she knew it was useless to press the matter

"So, shall we?" I gestured my little angel and she smiled at me, she kissed Bella and Edward

"Bye mom, Bye daddy" she took my hand and we headed towards my car, always feeling Edward's piercing eyes on my back, when we arrived to the car I opened the door for her and waited for her to be in before going to my seat, she looked at me with her shiny chocolate eyes and my stomach became uneasy

"Thank you for being so calm and polite in there Jacky, I apologize for the uncalled distrust and anxiousness of my dad" I chuckled, she was so well spoken and civilized, I had to admit that I loved it, Edward had teach her well. She had his manners and talents, and also she had the timidity and sweetness of Bella. The better of them both; she was nothing less than perfect.

"Don't worry Nessie, I've been around enough to know he has the tendency of being annoyingly overprotective" she chuckled, certainly it wasn't the first time she'd heard that –and not from me- "so, what are you in the mood for?"

"Which are the options?"

"well, we could go to the movies, or we could go and grab a bite in anyplace you like, or…I don't know, anything you want" she bitted her lip and blushed while her eyes wandered around the car probably finding the way to express me something "You have anything in mind?" she raised her eyes and blushed even deeper when she found all my attention focused on her "Nessie?" she bitted her lip again while letting a bunch of curls cover her face, I gently brushed them off and she took my hand in hers startling me, then I saw it. The calm ocean kissed by the dim moonlight, the white sand under our bare feet and a couple of hamburgers between our hands, I laughed "are you for real?" she pouted still blushed

"It's just an idea" she said moping

"Don't be silly Nessie, I think it's a great idea. I just was expecting something a little more… fancy" At least I'd been saving for something way more expensive than a big mac

"Fancy?" she was not longer abashed so she offered me a playful grin "either way, I'm expecting nothing less than a perfect evening" I grinned at her

"And you're not getting anything less than that" and I started the engine heading to La Push.

After making a brief stop in a drive thru we headed to the beach, the silvery moonlight bathed everything making the view perfect for a very dreamy evening, it was like the whole thing was taken from a cheesy romantic movie.

I parked and stepped out the car with the big bag full of hamburgers in one hand, I quickly moved to her door and opened it for her, she stepped out taking my hand and smiling dreamily, I answered her smile with a confident and I believe somehow flirtatious one because of the sudden rosiness that took over her face, I loved the way she blushed, it accentuated her angel like face and made her, unbelievably, more stunning.

Then we began walking towards a fallen lodge to sit comfortably all the time holding her delicate little hand in my rougher bigger one, she felt so frail -tough she'd been strong enough to bring down Emmet a couple of times- I chuckled inwardly at the memory as we reached the dry log that lay lazily on the white soft sand we sat down and made ourselves comfortable, the wind blew gently, a little chilly but luckily neither Nessie nor I felt cold, only the comforting coolness, the full moon illuminated the beach, the sea and both of us, I'd steal a glimpse of her now and then, her ivory skin looked almost silvery, her bronze hair looked a shade or two darker and her eyes seemed endless, a true vision she was.

"Nice thought Nessie" she smiled smugly as I hungrily devoured a warm double cheese hamburger, trying not to look as a complete savage

"When have I had a bad idea Jacky?"

"Good point" I told her not finding a single occasion in which she had had one, the girl was like a genius or something "still, I think this is the best you'd ever had" I reached out for another hamburger from the big bag between us

"You know Jackie? You're my best friend" I looked at her suddenly ignoring the delicious snack in my hands, my stomach became incredibly uneasy. I didn't really cared being her best friend, she was my best friend as well, and even when I wanted to be more to her than any other person as she was for me I'd respect her decision, I would be with her being anything she ever wanted, I would do what she told me without hesitation. If she needed a friend I'll be the best, if she needed protection I'll be an impenetrable shield… anything she needed I'd be for her, _no matter the prize_ "Since my first day you've been with me, I even think that before my birth I enjoyed your company" then I felt I was going to puke so I left the hamburger inside the bag again, she looked at me under her long dark and freaking gorgeous eyelashes "Jacob Black, what I want to say is that…" I'd be anything for her, but I needed to try being a little more than the friend. Always the friend never the boyfriend, always the one that comes in second place, never the winner. I couldn't bare to be the Jacob that had placed second so long ago with Bella, I couldn't be and more importantly _didn't want_ to be the second place in her heart "Jacob, what I want to tell you is…" she bit her lower lip nervous, I couldn't hear the rest of it as my hands begun to shake, my whole body seemed to act on its own, I took her by her shoulders and draw her to me making her gasp, one of my hands begun caressing her flushed cheek as her eyes stared at me in disbelief, I closed the distance between us slowly until I was just an inch away from her full lips.

I'd be anything she wanted me to be, I'd do anything she told me to do, but I _had_ to try

"If you want me to stop you only have to say it" I told her really low and her lips let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, I smiled at her response and carefully touched her lips with mine, feeling electric waves going up and down my spine but I restrained myself of going rougher or faster, I wanted to wonder her lips in amazement, in adoration, in the respectful and loving way she, as a goddess deserved.

I parted slowly, missing her sweet taste and warmth almost instantly; I backed away a little to give her room to breathe and I caught a glimpse of her face, her eyes were still closed, her chicks were an adorable pink tone, her perfect shaped lips a little redder than usual and her curls moved lazily around her due to the wind. She slowly opened her eyes and her beautiful mouth formed a smile

"Well, I think that's even more precise to whatever I was planning to say" I chuckled and she giggled

"I love you Nessie"

"I know" she said smugly again with a crooked smile on her lips that was certainly inherited from her father, but that without doubt I preferred in her. I gave her a quick peck on the lips

"We should get going" I said and she groaned

"Couldn't we say we got a flat tire?" I looked at her in shock "what?" she asked me a little ashamed for the look on my face

"Geez Nessie, don't tell me that with only one kiss I took your cleverness from you, that's the worst idea you'd ever had, the **first **bad idea you've ever had... I think my stupidity is contagious" she punched me on the ribs

"Well, forgive me if I don't want to leave yet" I hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head

"I don't want to leave either, but it's better not to torture Edward any longer" after all he's going to be in hell after he finds out about the kiss I thought chuckling inwardly

"ok" she acceded without any further complain, when it came to Edward she'll be extremely obedient, she adored him after all…

The road back her home was the most stressing and joyful moment of my life, while driving I always kept an arm around her, and she kept her sweet scented head on my lap, we didn't talk, we didn't need to. Now and then Nessie will show me how she remembered the kiss and it'll make my lips ache in anxiousness for her and my face flush with embarrassment, surely it's not the same for me to remember kissing her than seeing how she remembered me kissing her. On the other side, considering the way she remembered it made me grin stupidly proud, she was so pleased with the memory, I could sense her happiness and extreme satisfaction with my kiss, she had liked it, _very much_. And it just made me swell with pride.

"Jacky…"

"I know" I told her, indeed I'd felt his presence way before she had

"I'm so deeply sorry" I chuckled as she blushed at her dad's behavior

"Don't worry Nessie, it's only been for two miles or so and I appreciate him not following us the entire night… it must have been hard for him" I told her as I parked in front of the Cullen' mansion "just in time" I said looking at the time, she smiled and looked at me with her perfect pair of chocolate eyes

"Well, you surely can be satisfied Jacky, you really made this a perfect night" I grinned arrogantly as I could hear Edward entering the big house through the back door

"Like if you ever had any doubt" she giggled and the sound made my heart melt and ignore any other sound that didn't come from her

"Thank you so much Jacky" I leaned closer and gave her a sweet little kiss on the lips which was interrupted by a deep angry growl coming from the house, we parted before hearing Bella recriminate Edward his 'unjustified distrust and extremely annoying overprotective ways' I tried to swallow the laughter that fought to escape my lips, and I would have succeeded if Nessie wouldn't have shamelessly burst into laughter. Edward stepped out of the house feigning a composed gesture, but I've honestly never seen through his façade so easily.

'Sound and safe' I thought for him and he nodded as Nessie and I walked to the small house, he looked at her suddenly not looking so angry

"how was your date Nessie?" he asked in a perfect serene tone 'like if you didn't know' I thought again for him, but he didn't even blinked to let me know he'd heard

"It was _great_ daddy" she said it in such a warm and honest way that Edward smiled in return, an _honest _smile, she then kissed him on the cheek and waved me good bye-as winking at me- before going in, probably to tell everything to Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme whose scents I'd distinguished a long ago.

Edward looked at me defiant and I wondered again how it'll be for Nessie to have parents that look even younger than you, after all, technically speaking, Edward was and will always be seventeen

"It's not that hard if you consider she's only eight years old, even if she appears to be older" he answered my unspoken question, one of his most annoying habits

"You make it sound so dirty that I kissed her" he shuddered lightly but as the well mannered man he was he tried to hide it

"I know she is mature enough to take her own decisions, but I ask you Jacob Black one big favor" I looked at him skeptically, he was being polite and sincere

"And it'll be…"

"she is mature, for being a girl of only eight and even for a girl with eighteen years, as she appears to be… but she's still a child in so many ways, a child that grows and changes and learns" he stopped only momentarily before continuing "she's part human… that implies not only that she grows, but that she'll experience all the anxieties and… needs of a human woman, of a human teenager" my mouth fell open in disbelief

"Are we seriously having _this _conversation?" he looked at me asking for my silent hearing

"Her hormones will rule a lot of her actions" he smiled suddenly, probably at an old memory, maybe with Bella; he cleared his throat and kept going "And as much as I've taught her the importance of keeping her integrity intact until marriage" I rolled my eyes, he was _so_ last century "I can't be sure she'll be blindly obedient in this matter, but it's important to me that if anything was to happen you'll be safe" _**awkward!**_

"Look Edward, I already had this talk with my dad like ten or fifteen years ago" I told him expecting that to shut him up, to stop this embarrassing rumbling, it's uncomfortable enough having your old man talking to you about this to have your girlfriend's seventeen year old looking vampire dad to give you sex educational speeches.

"I want you to remember that unlike the rest of my family, she _can_ get pregnant"

"Ok! Enough, Edward this is getting way to weird, even for the vampire, werewolf and half-vampire shit we live in" he looked at me raising an eyebrow, his grin somehow amused, yeah I must look like a crazy person waving my arms around and with my face crimson like a fucking tomato "no details, just summarize man" he chuckled and simply added

"You're the older in that relationship, I only ask you to not let her rush into important things and she'll need some guidance… It may be hard –being her mother's daughter-, but I ask you to think of her beyond the need you may feel in certain moments, to think in her before yourself" couldn't he just say that from the very beginning?, of course I'm not taking advantage of her, and of course I won't let her be a fool about her virginity and about her sex life, after all she was not only my girlfriend, she was… I don't know what she is, but is way more important than just a girlfriend.

" 'k" then I smiled devilishly to lighten the mood, he may be a pain in the ass, but he's been a good father to Nessie, and if everything goes according to plans, he'll be my very creepy, annoying and disturbingly young looking father in law "Bet it took you a lot of self control with Bella" he crook smiled, yes definitely inherited from him, and absolutely preferred it in her

"You have absolutely no idea" he said as he grinned at the memories, then I looked at him mockingly

"And just for the record Edward…nor you nor Bella are the ones to talk about 'being safe'" He laughed and I waved goodbye while walking towards the car.

* * *

Well!, Review!!! tell me what you think!!

See ya'!


End file.
